Naruto: Chronicle Heritage
by Sesonga
Summary: This is my first attempt at making a novel! support is appreciated! so this is about my char. Maru. but dun worry it includes all other chars from Naruto. no i didn't make Naruto! also, it takes place when Naruto is away from Konoha with Jiraiya! enjoy!
1. Maru

Somewhere, in the midst of a tiny town on the outskirts of the village hidden in the mist, lay a lonely road. He walked down that road, hopeful to find the town he seeked.He had been to this town before on a mission from Konoha. He couldn't remember the name but he knew were it was. He had reached the gates to the town without noticing. He looked up from the ground he was intent on staring at. His facial features were stern, tough. He was a tall man with long white hair, though he was not old. He only seemed to be in his early thirties and his hair still had the spike from when he was young. Yet he had never thought to cut it. He was a shinobi.  
The town seemed lonelier than before. Before, it had been teeming with life and festivals. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He dared to walk through the gates and he knew somehow he would regret it. He stopped dead in his tracks only to hear a scream. A scream of pain... this scream... he had never heard anything like it. Worst of all, it was the scream of a child. He listened but he heard not another sound. He strode away from the town gates. He didn't know where he was going but he knew someone was in trouble and he had all the time in the world to help. He had followed the sound and came to a large building. Probably the largest in the town. It was the Chicoro mansion. But what had been a mansion was now ruins. Charred and burned almost to the ground is what it looked like to him. Something in the ruins was moving. He strained his eyes to see the far away object. A man. A middle-aged man who was resting a sword on his shoulder. A man with a mask and short black hair. The man was moving into the ruins...toward something. He made out that something to be a young girl. The girl, about five or so, was injured. He had guessed her to be the one that had screamed.  
The girl lay extremely still and bloody. He knew the man with the sword had hurt this girl and he would not allow this killing to take place any longer. He strode toward the man. He had wanted to have the element of surprise. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and ran to stab the man. The man disappeared and had taken a fighting stance behind him. He had thought he had the upper hand. He turned around to face his opponent. 

"May I know the name of the person I fight?" The man asked.

"My name is of no importance to you." He replied

The man laughed and took a regular stance.

"Then know mine, I am Nobuya Chicoro." The man said.

"A Chicoro trying to destroy the Chicoro name? Disgraceful." He said

Nobuya nodded and replied.

"They had dishonored my name by keeping the secret of the Five-tailed demon, Houkou, under my roof! I had no choice! The girl," Nobuya pointed to the bloodied young girl in the corner. "it's inside of her."

His eyes widened at the sight of the girl. She was so very young and so bruised he could barely make out her face. She had a huge gash across her chest, he guessed, from Nobuya's sword. But...She was still breathing! How could she have survived a cut so deep? Was this Houkou's doing?

"You kill a helpless young girl because she had a secret of holding such a beast? She couldn't have known better than to count her own fingers!"He exclaimed.

The girl stirred. He looked back at her and was surprised to see her open her mouth to talk.

"Daddy...I miss Mommy..."

Nobuya cracked an evil smile."You will be with your mother soon, Maru"

Maru Chicoro. So she was a Chicoro also. His face had turned hard with anger. This man, Nobuya, is attempting to kill his own daughter? Disgrace! He charged hoping to catch Nobuya off guard. He hit Nobuya with as much force as he had. In the dust he could barely see but he knew he hit him at least. He stood his ground and waited for a counter attack. He was patient but no attack came. The smoke cleared and Nobuya was gone.

"Coward..." He whispered.

He turned slowly hoping not to find Maru dead. Good, she was still breathing. Amidst the smoke it was hard to tell that something was burning just next to her head. He strained to see what it was.

"Damn!" He raced over to Maru and managed to get her out of the way before the exploding tag went of. The bad part was his own self had been damaged by the explosion. He winced as he set the girl down at his feet.

"Don't worry I'm going to help you alright?" He managed to choke out.

She stirred a little and grimaced at the sight of the blood on her chest.

"W-where is mommy?" She asked on the brink of crying.

"I can't tell you that." He said. He could tell she was crying now. From all the dried tears and blood on her face the only thing that lit it up were the shining streaks.

"Why?" She asked hoping to get an answer that would make her happy. At least, happier then she was now.

He looked around the remain of the house. Then he saw them. What he suspected to be Maru's mother and possibly her brother. They were laying lifeless in the rubble. He couldn't tell her that they had passed, it just seemed too heartless. He turned his head reluctantly to check on Maru. Her crying had ended.

"W-why?" She repeated in a lower voice.

It was hard to face such a child with a truthful answer. "B-Because... I don't know where she is."

The girl starred blankly at him as if she didn't understand. She coughed and tried to breath steadily.

He starred back at her and asked. "Maru...do you want to be a Shinobi?"

She slowly nodded

"Then bear with the pain because I can't help you unless I get you to a hospital"  
He picked her up and she cried in pain. He winced, and not because of the pain in his back from the tag, but because he couldn't stand to hear such a cry from a girl so young.  
He raced off into the town, but since it had been abandoned he ran passed it trying to get to the nearest village. He looked down to check on Maru once again. Her eyelids had gotten heavy by the look of it.

"Maru, are you still awake?"

"mmhhmm" She moaned trying to open her eyes.

"Maru, don't fall asleep on me OK? I need you to keep your eyes open!"

"But mister, I'm really sleepy and..." She had started to trail off.

"Maru, please stay awake!" He yelled not knowing it.

"Mister?"

"Yes, Maru?"

"W-what's your name?"

"My name? He asked, dumbfounded that she would want to know something like that at this time.

"W-will you t-tell me?" She was trying her best not to fall asleep now.

"My name..." He looked ahead and could see the gates to a village.  
Her eyes were completely shut now and her breathing was becoming slow.

"My name is... Jiraiya from Konoha"

_Sesonga: Sweeeet! My first attempt at a novel! OK so i'm new at this so if it sucks... DEAL WITH IT! Otherwise i hope you enjoy! I feel so accomplished..._


	2. The Present

Maru walked down the road that she presumed lead to Konoha. She looked different then she had barely 20 years ago. Back then she was at least eight but her childlike appearance lead many people to believe she was almost five. Even now, when she was 27, many a person thought her to be only in her teens. Besides the fact she was five feet, seven inches tall her face and body seemed to be too petite to be that old. That old? She had already thought she was old but she did not look it nor did she feel it.

Her body was lean and every curve showed beneath her clothing. She had really matured since she had first started the academy in the village hidden in the mist. She had been the one who had earned her hips, waist, and breasts first out of all of the other rookies. Maru had also won the rookie of the year when she had graduated the academy. Most believed it was because she had been more attractive, mature, and had grown faster than the other girls. She was starting to believe that herself.

Truthfully, she wasn't that great at ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu or any other for that matter. She had barely made jounin while all the others had passed with flying colors. That was why she was seeking the help of someone she has known for a very long time. The strongest man she has ever known. To surpass all of the other Shinobi that made fun of her failures and her secret. She had to find her hero. The man that had saved her from her demise all those years ago. She had to find Jiraiya of Konoha.

That was why Maru was walking this road. Everyone said that it lead to where she was headed. It was quiet on this road though. Maybe she had taken the less traveled road. Konoha was a highly populated area so it was hard to imagine a less traveled road. Every step she took echoed off the trees. She was listening to everything she could, absorbing the sounds of anything around her.

Her brown leather like hair was long and floated behind her and her red bangs stuck closely to her face. Her eyes were sharp and consisted of large emerald like orbs within them. Though many people could see gold in her eyes she was yet to notice it. Her nose was cute and button like and her lips were like cotton candy. Her eyelashes were smoky and full. Her cheeks were vibrant and rosy. Her legs were long and slender and her stomach was flat and tone.

Everyone had considered her the most attractive woman in her village, though she rarely showed off these attractive features. Her legs were hidden behind baggy Capri's, her stomach mostly hidden behind a tight tank top and a half jacket, her hair tied in a high ponytail instead of loosely resting on her back, and the nape of her neck was covered by a high collar on the jacket. There was only one feature she found the worst on her figure. She bore two triangle-like marks on her face. One vertically under her left eye and one lying horizontally on her right cheek. They were reminders that she held the secret of a beast sealed within her. Most of the time she covered them with makeup but she could never forget they were there.

She had walked almost past the gates that belonged to a village. When she had noticed that they were in front of her she lifted her head lazily to look at the sign to see which village it was.

She had done it! She reached Konoha! Maru's face brightened at the sight of the fire emblem atop the gates. She walked cautiously through the gates and immediately heard the buzz of activity within them. She felt lively just soaking up all of the noise. There was only one problem, where would she start searching for the man she hadn't seen in 20 years? She saw the large building in the middle of the active town. She assumed that was where the Hokage resided. Maybe she could ask there. Hopefully the village leader would be of some assistance. She headed towards the building with every sight and sound soaking in through her skin. She reached the entrance of the building where she was greeted by some Shinobi.

"Do you know where I could speak with the Godaime?" She asked as politely as she could mange.

The first Shinobi smiled at the woman before him. He had never seen her before and she definitely was not from Konoha. He replied while scanning her every outline suspiciously.

"She isn't here at the moment."

Maru was disappointed. What was the Hokage doing leaving office? What if something were to happen to the village?

"Do you know where I could find her?" She asked sweetly.

The man pointed to a place on the outskirts of the village. "Just look for a girl with pink hair gettin' the snot beat outta her." He snickered.

Was that supposed to be a joke? It wasn't funny to her and she certainly didn't get it. She raced away to the place the man pointed and could hear some sort of racket going on around her. She stopped and could hear yelling only a length away. She peaked at the direction the sound was coming from. There was a woman in a green robe with blonde hair and a girl who looked like she had just taken a serious beating. Maru looked closer and could see the girl had long bubble-gum pink hair. Was this the girl that man was talking about? She decided to watch a little longer.

"Tsunade-sama, could we take a break?" The girl panted.

"You're kidding! We've only just begun! I told you I'm not going easy on you!" The woman ran towards the young girl and released a punch the girl barely managed to dodge. The punch did manage to catch a tree and blow it to bits though.

Maru's eyes widened at the sight of the tree raining to the ground.

_What inhuman strength! _She thought.

She lifted a pinky at the pair and managed to squeak out"excuse me?" She definitely didn't want to disturb a woman with that much power. Her squeak was apparently not heard and the two ladies went on with their duel. She took a step back and happened to step on a fallen branch. With that snap the woman with the blonde hair quickly threw the boulder she was hefting in Maru's direction.

Maru snapped her head up to look in the direction of the boulder and squeaked "Oh, shit…"

* * *

Maru woke up to the sound of a rhythmic beeping. She struggled to open her eyes and when she did the room spun around her. So many questions ran through her head; when did her room get so bright? Was this her room? Where was she? Why did she feel nauseous? What was that beeping noise?

Just then a woman walked into the room. She grabbed a chair and sat next to Maru's bed.

"Are you awake?" She asked

"Uh…. I think so" Answered Maru.

"That's good. I have to apologize for my actions. You caught me in training. You should really be more careful"

"Ok I will remember that. Say what's your name miss?"

"My name is Tsunade."

"You mean to say you're the Godaime?"

"Yep, in the flesh"

"Then can I ask you a question?"

"Tell me your name first."

"My name is Maru Chicoro. Now may I ask my question?" Maru asked impatiently.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the name but she immediately calmed herself. She seemed to know Maru just by looking at her. It was almost as if she were an old friend.

"Ahhh," Tsunade smiled. "I know what you are looking for. Or should I say 'who.' I'm sorry Maru he isn't here. He left on a trip with his student. He didn't give us any warning as to where he would be. I'm sorry if that is a disappointment."

The life drained out of Maru's eyes as she sat up slowly in the hospital bed.

"Oh, ok… I guess I should be going then I have some business to take care of and I should leave as soon as possible" Truth was, Maru was disappointed. Her journey came to an end so abruptly. But, her journey did not end. In fact it was just getting started.


	3. They meet

Maru walked for what seemed to be days but in truth was only 14 hours. She passed towns and villages without bothering to ask for directions. She didn't even bother to stop and search for Jiraiya. She had already been looking for him for 4 days non-stop and truthfully she was tired. She decided the next town she went to she would stop and maybe have a couple of drinks. She would have to take a break soon.

She searched in her wallet and only had enough money for one thimble of sake. She didn't care. As long as she could have any type of drink she would be fine. She was feeling grumpy and groggy and didn't feel like asking for advice or directions yet. She walked to the nearest village and ordered a room at a hotel. She set her back pack on the bed when she got in the room and went on with changing. Hell, if she was gonna go out on the town she wanted to look good doing it, date or no date. She pulled a tight black leather skirt up her slender legs and pulled a halter top over her head. She looked in the mirror and stuck out her tongue. She untied the ponytail and fluffed up her hair. Then she ran her fingers through her hair to try and take out some of the fluffiness. It was no use, her hair was naturally curly and she hated it. She took her red dyed bangs and parted them to the side. She disgruntled her face in a nasty I-hate-my-self kind of way. She pulled on some boots and turned around to see how she did. She felt kind of funny due to the fact the back of the halter top was open and alluring to any guy who wanted her company. "Bleh" she said and marched out the door.

She walked to the nearest bar and opened the door hesitantly hoping no one would notice her. She was wrong. Almost every lonely man in the bar had their eyes burned into her. It seemed as though everyone was watching her every move and her every stride. She fell into a barstool with a pit in her stomach.

"One thimble of sake, please?" She asked trying to be as polite as possible. That was one thing she hated most. Maru loved to make the best, first impression.

"Comin' up!" said the bartender.

Maru sank into the stool and wished she was invisible. If only she had a date, then she wouldn't feel so awkward. And if only someone had the guts to come up to her and offer her a drink then she could turn them down and play hard to get. That always brought up her self-esteem.

* * *

Jiraiya had made his self comfy in a booth in the village bar a while ago but Naruto hadn't made himself good company. Naruto was boring as hell. Especially when Jiraiya was looking for a good time. But, as unlucky as he was, Naruto was all he had. He had searched around the bar for a woman worthy of his time but none of them appealed to him. He was looking for a woman that would spice up his night, make him feel… alive. Instead he had to sit here watching Naruto eat large amounts of food until he became sick himself. He wished an attractive young woman would come along and make him feel as bright as the sun. He dared to lift his head and look around the bar once more. His cobalt eyes were scanning the room but there was no sign of a lovely young babe that he could see. He lowered his head slowly and sulked as the bell on the bar door gave a 'tingle-ling'. He lifted his head lazily, but he didn't look at the door for fear of disappointment.

He looked back at Naruto who seemed as if he had just seen the love of his life. Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it kid?" He tried.

But Naruto was looking past him leaning out of the booth to try and get a better look at was he was staring at. Naruto's eyes were wide and glittering; his mouth gaped a little when finally he fell out of the booth from leaning to far. He gave a loud "Oomph!"

Jiraiya was a bit confused but he dared again to scan the room. His eyes moved around the room. It wasn't the same, something was out of place. He did a double take and saw the problem. But it wasn't a problem at all. It was a miracle. A woman was sitting at the bar. From what he could tell she was a brunette with long sexy legs and a halter top that had an open back.

_Seductive… _He gave a smirk at how his luck was turning out. _Patience is the key!_

He took a swig of sake and stood up. He brushed himself off and closed his eyes trying to imagine how his night would turn out. Naruto propped his head above the table.

"Hey were you goin' pervy sage?" Naruto said in his naturally loud voice.

Jiraiya put a finger to his lips and glared at Naruto as if to shush him.

"Watch and learn kid." He said while cracking a grin. He sauntered off towards the woman at the bar.

* * *

Maru sat at the bar sipping her sake. She slouched a bit but who was going to stop her? She stared at her reflection in the alcohol that filled her cup. She took a swig and closed her eyes to enjoy the warm sensation inside of her. She gave a weak smile. She enjoyed being out alone and having no one to bug her. She wished she could do this more often. In fact she would kill for a whole day to indulge herself in a spa or even just a hot spring. That's what she would do next. She would find the nearest spring and reserve it for herself. Her smile became warmer as she thought of how wonderful it would feel to soak herself in warm water. Then she remembered something, she didn't have enough money for a dip in a hot spring. She opened her wallet and sifted through it. Her smile became a frown as she counted her money. She only had enough money for one night at the hotel! She groaned in misery and put away her wallet.

"Excuse me miss but may I ask you a question?"

Maru's eyes widened, she didn't even hear a man set beside her. She looked ahead still and wondered if this man would go away. But this is what she wanted, the perfect opportunity to raise her self esteem. "Yes?" she replied.

"You seem to be short on money," He grinned "may I buy you more to drink?"

She stared down at her cup and assumed the thimble was empty also. And how did he know she was short on money? She gulped hoping that if she said 'no' he would leave. "No, thank you. I was actually just about to leave."

"Nonsense! A woman like you should enjoy herself and if you find joy in drinking so be it!" He handed the bartender some money and ordered two cups and a thimble full. She sighed ungratefully.

Now she had wanted to leave more than ever. Who was this man? She didn't want that question answered so she didn't dare look in his eyes. "I'm sorry but I really must be leaving now." She insisted as she stood up and brushed herself off. The man grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her towards him forcing her to look at him. She gasped at the sudden action and stared at the man with a pouty face. He chuckled and led her back to her seat. She stared at him for a long while and was petrified in the stool. She felt as if she couldn't breath. She stared at his hair, at his eyes, and at everything else. His hair was long, white and so very spiky. His eyes were naturally slanted and were like cobalt. His facial features were stern but in a warm way, they seemed to welcome you. She stared at the marks underneath his eyes. They were red and reached all the way to the bottom of his chin. Was this the man she was looking for? It couldn't be him. There was something wrong with the whole outlook.

His smile. The lecherous smile that crossed his face, that wasn't Jiraiya. Not the Jiraiya She knew at least. That smile seemed to say 'I really want you in my bed tonight. Please?' Jiraiya wouldn't think those things. Would he? She didn't want to think so. Jiraiya wouldn't look at her with those lustful eyes and that lewd grin. Would he? Absolutely not. She knew he wouldn't. Unless, he didn't know it was her. Maru was recognizable though. There was no doubt about it. But then again, back then, she didn't were makeup to cover those embarrassing markings on her face. So of course he wouldn't recognize her now. Not in his drunken stupor.

But this man's face just screamed the word pervert. Jiraiya wasn't a pervert as far as she knew. That was just it, as far as she knew, he wasn't.

"So miss, can I ask your name?" He asked breaking the silence.

"M" She started. He couldn't tell him her real name. Not yet at least. "Mia."

"Mia? What a lovely name." He continued to smile at Maru which made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. She tried to observe more things that would make her sure this wasn't Jiraiya. She didn't want this man to be Jiraiya. She looked at the hitai-ate that said 'oil' on his forehead. That certainly wasn't there before. And his clothes were different. For sure it was just a coincidence, right?

The drinks were set in front of them and he grabbed the thimble and poured some sake into her cup. She stared down at the cup and, wanting not to be rude, took a swig. He gave that smile to her again and asked,

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you. I really should be on my way though." She said shyly

"Can't you just relax?" he was pushing her to stay. This really ticked her off.

"Relax? Why would I want to relax with the likes of a man who just wants me for a one-night-stand?" Her voice rose an octave as she thought out loud.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Everyone was looking at her now. Her face turned red and she felt nauseated. The man looked at her with disbelief and yet amusement at the same time. It's like he enjoyed seeing her embarrassed! She burst out of the bar with everyone's eyes following after. She started stomping away and now her face wasn't red with embarrassment but from anger instead. The nerve of that guy! She was sure he wasn't Jiraiya. Jiraiya wouldn't say those things. And just when she thought he couldn't get anymore rude he was suddenly chasing after her! Wait… he was chasing after her?

"Mia! Wait! Come back please?"

She growled between her teeth and wheeled around to face him. "My name isn't Mia!" That's what she wanted to say but, it just didn't turn out that way. Instead she said.

"What the hell do you want now?!"

He caught up to her, "What happened back there? Are you okay?"

She exploded "What happened? What _happened?_ I'll tell you what happened. I _was _trying to relax until you came along! Hell I don't even know your name! I've been searching for someone night and day for almost five days and frankly I'm tired. I was trying to relax and have a nice drink and time to think! I didn't _ask _for you to come along and ruin my parade did I?"

His mouth was open in disbelief of how quickly the sweet girl in the bar turned into a wicked witch. "I-" But she wasn't done yet.

"Uh-uh, no excuses! I'm not taking any of your crap! I said I was going to leave and I meant it! Why can't you leave me alone, huh? I'm tired and I'm stressed and the last thing I need is some guy trying to get in my pants!" She sighed angrily.

His eyes were wide and he looked speechless. "Mia?"

"My name is not Mia! Don't just walk in a bar and suspect you know somebody so quickly it could really get on some peoples nerves." She growled. She was hyperventilating and shaky from her explosion. The worst thing about her outrage was that she was a total hypocrite. She was acting like she knew this man.

"Can I introduce myself?" He asked curtly. _My god what is with this guy? He is so persistent! _Her mind was steaming.

"My name is Jiraiya."

Then she fainted.

"Sure, Pervy sage I learned a lot." Naruto was fond of sarcasm.

_Sesonga: "AAAAAlright!!! They finally meet! Hip-Hip hooray! Hip-Hi-"_

_Maru: Cries Why did he become such a perv? sniffle_


End file.
